specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Wookiee
, 150 kg |cordepele = |cordecabelo = Marrom , preto Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader, cinza |cordaspenas = |cordosolhos = Azul , marrom |distinções = Refestimento de pêlo desgranhado, expectativa de vida longa |expectativa de vida = 400 anos |hides = |planeta = Kashyyyk |habitat = Floresta |dieta = Onívoro |lingua = *Shyriiwook *Thykarann *Xaczik |membros = *Chewbacca *GreybokMarcas da Guerra *Gungi *Hrrgn *Kirratha *KitwarrStar Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide *Krrsantan Preto *LohgarraEstrelas Perdidas *Roshyk *Tarfful *Wullffwarro *Yarua }} Os Wookiees eram uma espécie de humanoides altos e peludos, nativa do planeta de Kashyyyk. O membro mais notório dessa espécie foi o guerreiro Chewbacca, melhor amigo de Han Solo e copiloto da fragata Millennium Falcon, que desempenhou um papel vital na Guerra Civil Galáctica ao ajudar a Aliança Rebelde em sua luta contra o Império Galáctico. Os Wookiees eram muito fortes, e eram conhecidos por arrancar os braços das pessoas ao serem provocados. Apesar de serem nativos de um planeta de clima majoritariamente temperado, seu revestimento de pelos permitia que eles habitassem confortavelmente mundos gelados como Ilum e Hoth. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *[[Droids in Distress (livro)|Livro Droids in Distress]] *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *[[A Missão do Contrabandista (HQ animada)|Quadrinhos animados A Missão do Contrabandista]] *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' * *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance)|Romantização Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romantização infanto-juvenil Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Han & Chewie Return!'' Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' * * * * * * ; image #1 * * Notas e referências Categoria:Espécies sencientes